


[Podfic] Can't Fight This Feeling

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Kinda?, M/M, Mind Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, They use a glitch in the arm to drive Shiro crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: A vague tie-in to the comics.When looking into the code Pidge hacked in Shiro's arm, Matt finds something.Shiro sees an opportunity.





	[Podfic] Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Fight This Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583094) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



> Recorded for Podfic Polygons. Fic chosen by Opalsong, recorded by Arkadyevna, edited by SomethingIncorporeal, Cover art by RsCreighton (with help from Opalsong :D)

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Can't Fight This Feeling: 38:06

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/Misc/Polygons/Voltron_Cant_Fight_This_Feeling.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/Misc/Polygons/Voltron_Cant_Fight_This_Feeling.mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 38:06
  * [M4B](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/Misc/Polygons/Voltron_Cant_Fight_This_Feeling.m4b) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 38:06

  
---|---


End file.
